Eternal Spring
by CenterLink22
Summary: He lost everything thing in one night. She never had anything to hold on to. A love story that brings two strangers together to find peace at last? InuKag On Hold, sry
1. What is Love?

_ I have never known such a fear as the fear of love. I believe that it is ironic that the two should feel the same. The pounding of your heart in your ears as the world slows around you and leaves nothing else but the object of your desire. _

_ People attempt to understand love, to write it down, to reason it out. What one must understand is the love cannot be held on paper or in the human hand only in their hearts and souls. Throughout time love has been portrayed through tragic, romantic, and comedic stories. _

_ The only way I can see love is as an eternal spring within the soul, the warmth of day, and the peace of night. And I am left with only the remembrance of happier days._

_ As the leaves of October fell around me so did the life that I had built, for it crumbled down around me. I was the victim of a drunk driver, this accident had brought tidal waves of fear, depression, and loss crashing down upon me. _

_ I bore witness the tragic death of my wife of only three years. At night when I could not sleep I could hear her scream as the car crumpled around us, the sound of the glass shattering and the agonizing silence when I called out to my spouse. _

_My name is Inuyasha, I'm 23, and two months ago I lost my wife Kikyou in a car accident. I have lost my will to live, which is why I am here at the Watson Mental Heath Center (WMHC)._

_I want to feel the warmth of life once again. To live in the eternal spring._

_

* * *

_

I am very open minded about my writing so please feel free to give me your suggestions. HopefullyI can deliever this plot well enough for my readers.

I've been working on this plot for some time now andI always seem to go back and change parts now and then. please understand though I havelimited time but I will do my very best to continue writing and updating as soon as possible. Reviews give me encouragment and I'll be happy to accept flames as well, but if you wish to flame please be descriptive about what it is you dislike so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you.

Thanks,

M.J

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_


	2. First Snow

Inuyasha Takahashi was a twenty three year old psychologist working in the great state of New York. He was fresh out of college graduating top of his class and was immediately taken into one of the most predominate Centers for the treatment of sever depression. He loved his work, and he was damn good at it too.

Despite his total lack of anything remotely close to free time Inuyasha loved New York this time of year. Winter weather on the east coast hit rather hard but he was fond of sitting in front of the fire with his wife.

He and his wife Kikyou had met in college and after only eight months of dating he proposed. They shared a small wedding consisting of mainly Inuyasha's family and a few of Kikyou's college friends. His spouse never had a good relationship with her family and therefore did not extend them an invitation despite his attempts to get her to reconsider.

* * *

Snow gently fell as cars sped down the highway; soft white flakes blanketed the side of the road which seemed to sparkle in the head lights of passing cars. This was the first snow of the season.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this; don't you want this marriage to work?"

It had only been three years since their marriage.

"Of course I do. It's just really hard with everything going on right now. I am trying I really am."

"Really? It doesn't seem as if you're giving it much of an effort."

A small silence passed between the couple as she looked out the window at the spiraling snowflakes. They spent so much of their relationship fighting over the smallest things. Had she been to rash is seeking a future with this man. She glanced over at her husband; he was still thinking about what he should tell her.

What could he, she was right; somehow during the course of their marriage she had taken a backseat to his career. She didn't deserve this, she deserved a husband to always put her first but his career would always force them apart.

"Hun, I know I work a lot but these people need me, I'm really their last hope they have nothing else."

"You don't get it do you?! I need you too, I probably need you the most of all. I hate this. I hate you coming home troubled; I hate it that you get called away in the middle of the night. I hate not having you around, not spending time with you like we used to. I hate that we fight over the smallest things. I feel like if I wanted to get your attention I would have to become one of your patients. I don't know how much longer I can do this. When I need you you're not here. When do I get to spend time with you?!"

Was this all they were meant to do, fight? Is this were their love had taken them?

"Kikyou I understand what you're saying and I agree completely. Until we get more staff there's nothing I can do about me being over worked but I promise you, this won't last much longer. I refuse to give up on us; I love you too much to let you go."

"Sometimes Inuyasha I wonder how I ever put up long with you long enough to marry you."

Shocked at her words he turned to her.

"Kikyou…."

He only took his eyes off the road for a moment, but that was all it took. The echoes of her words were replaced by her screams as their car craved in around them. The sound of shattering glass, and bending metal replaced was by silence as the car skidded into the soft embankment.

"Kikyou…"

He called out to her desperately; her silence would haunt him forever.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Watson Center. My name is Sango is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I a friend of mine informed me that you might be a little under staffed and I was hoping that I could help out."

"Of course we could use the help but it would be simple jobs, not much to do with the actual patients. Let me page Doctor Ookami. He'll make arrangements for you, do you live near by?"

"Well that's another reason I stopped by."

* * *

"Sango, do you live on site as well?"

"No but I live only about ten minutes away."

Kagome followed Sango down the short hallway stopping in front of the last door.

"Koga will be with you shortly, he should be wrapping up his session right now. Hopefully he can get things all worked out. Besides if he says you can't stay here I'll just threaten him, works every time. This may be preemptive of me but if Koga says you can stay this will be your room."

Kagome peered within the moderate sized room to see white walls and a dark mahogany dresser with a twin bed pushed up against the wall. Just to her left was another doorway leading to a bathroom. Behind the door hung a full length mirror which reflected her paled face and messy hair. Kagome looked herself over in the mirror.

How long has it been since she cared about her appearance? Turning her attention back to the blank room, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime ago Kagome allowed a smile to spread across her lips. She had been wandering for so long always jumping from one old friend to the next and then moving on. She was tired of being on the move, she wanted to stay in one place for more than a week. She wanted a home, and someone to share it with.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

I'm a new writer and I am open minded when it comes to getting help with my writing, if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know.

Thank you (o-o)

M.J


	3. Break in the Storm Clouds

Pale sunlight filtered through the drawn curtains illuminating the figure amongst the sheets of the bed. Nearly two months had passed since his wife's funeral and still he could not sleep. Every breath seemed a chore to his lungs, the slash in his heart remained open and the tickle of infection spread with each day he lived without her. Had he loved her that much that living seemed this impossible? No, he and Kikyou loved one another but the love they shared never truly completed him. Like something was always missing between them. That didn't matter now that she was gone.

She had left him with hateful words still on her lips.

Had they been true?

Did she wish that she had never married him?

The physical wounds on this body had long since healed and yet every movement pained him, every breath, it should have been him that died not her. A firm knock came at the door interrupting his grim meditation.

"Inuyasha, please come down to breakfast your brother is here and…"

"I don't care; tell him he can rot in hell for all I care."

"That is by far the most childish thing you have ever said. Now be a respectful host and greet Sesshomaru. Rin as well wishes to speak with you."

"Shit."

His older brother, well older half-brother, hadn't been there for him at Kikyou's death at lest that's how Inuyasha saw it. For years, even while dating Kikyou, Sesshomaru had never even tried to disguise his dislike for her. His wife Rin on the other hand was a sweet girl who, once again in Inuyasha's opinion, had to have been mad to marry a cold hearted business man like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha remembered bitterly how often he had wished his relationship had been slightly more like his brother and sister-in-law's. Inuyasha's brother was a leading class business man. Inuyasha never even thought it was possible for his brother to love anyone so completely. Four years ago he married Rin at the age of 25 while she had been only 19.

Inuyasha slowly rose from the bed, how long had it been? Months? Years? Did it matter?

No. Nothing mattered Kikyou was gone, forever.

It was his entirely fault.

His pace was slow as he dressed in a casual suit to greet them.

What if he had paid more attention to her?

What if he had spent more time with her?

Opening his room door he gently closed it behind him and began down the hallway. He stuffed he hands into his newly donned suit has he went to meet his older brother.

What if they had stayed home that night instead of visiting a patient?

What if they had stayed ten minutes longer?

Descending the stairs he looked to the faces of his brother and sister-in-law. Sesshomaru resembled Inuyasha with long silver hair but unlike Inuyasha's his went far below his waist. His brother and he shared the same amazing amber eyes. He was much taller then Inuyasha and he practically towered over his wife Rin. Inuyasha's brother took after their father and went into business becoming head of the family corporation when their father had passed on. Growing up Sesshomaru tended to keep to himself, and seldom dated which gave him a reputation has being cold hearted. Family and friends knew that Sesshomaru wasn't cold heart but simply reserved.

Rin was his complete opposite despite the couple's attempts to convince them other wise. Rin had a small frame with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes that were always warm. She didn't have a bad bone in her. Inuyasha often fell victim to her sweetness and ended up stuck at yet another boring fundraiser that she insisted Sesshomaru contribute to.

What if they had never been married?

She would still be alive; it was his fault she had died.

"Inuyasha, you need to start working again. Rin knows a small Center that could use a good Doctor like you. You're still fresh from college, intelligent as you are you of all people should know that you must get out of this brooding stage and back into normal society." Sesshomaru's voice was calm and collected.

He knew very well that Inuyasha resented the fact that he had never truly approved of Kikyou. Sesshomaru was fond of his brother who had work extremely hard to get where he was today career wise. Yet with Kikyou's death Inuyasha spent his days moping about and wasting away that5.0 GPA he had earned throughout high school and college. Straight from an expensive private school Inuyasha had graduated top of his class and had been hired the day after graduation. It would be a horrible thing if Inuyasha let Kikyou's death hold him back from the life yet lived; he was only twenty-three.

"It's perfect Inuyasha, small and easy to manage. You'd have only one or two patients at a time. You can't just sit in your room brooding, you need to re-enter humanity." Rin was deeply worried about her brother-in-law. Kikyou had by no means better an over affectionate woman, even to Inuyasha, but she knew Kikyou would want Inuyasha to get back on his feet as soon as possible.

"What place is this?" He asked unsure.

By the gods Kikyou had died only two fucking months ago and he was supposed to get over it like a stubbed toe?

"The Watson Mental Health Center, a small experimental center for mild depression. They operate under Dr. Koga Ookami out of a facility in Huntington Beach California. They have on site living where you can stay to eliminate any commute. Earlier I had been speaking with Dr. Ookami and he is flying into New York relatively soon to give a report on his findings. He would need a reliable doctor to fill in for him for some time. Basically you would enter as sort-of a manager type position. Nothing like you current job but since your extended leave is especially extended I thought this opportunity might interest you."

Damn it, how was he supposed to say no when she puts it like that? He could use this as a small vacation. He had never been to California before, but still it seemed all too soon for him to just be up and over Kikyou's death.

* * *

"Hello there Miss, my name is Koga. And what would your name be?" 

Kagome look up from her book to see 'Koga'. Who turned out to be a handsome wolf demon that stood tall in her door way, smiling gently. He stood maybe a good foot taller then her with jet black hair and friendly brown eyes. Handsome has he was it wasn't hard to spot the gold band adorning the third figure of his hand. Off-limits.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kagome, Sango tells me you want to stay here and help around the center for room and board?"

Blushing Kagome nodded, when she had thought it out in her head it hadn't seemed that forward of a request. They way he bluntly spoke of her situation foretold her he was unwilling to help.

"Well first of all this isn't a half way house so we might have to send you to a few classes to get you cleared as a staff member. Staying in a room here is free but you are required to provide your own food and what not. You'll start at minimum wage until we get you trained up a bit and then we'll take about salary later. Whenever you have a minute go back down to Sango and she'll have you fill out the necessary paperwork." Koga turned as if to leave.

"Wait, what just happened here? I don't understand I don't need to be paid"

"Miss Kagome, please don't be offended but I have this strong feeling that it would suit you much better to accept my offer on this job, it does come with a free apartment."

Tempting, very tempting. Kagome bit her lower lip

"Why are you offering me a job? I have no training what-so ever and you don't even know me, what if I was an axe murderer?"

"Then you wouldn't have ask to stay here rather you would have simply chopped off Sango's head and blamed it on a patient while you waited for a chance to kill the rest of us."

Kagome blinked in mild shock. How could he have said that with a smile? What kind of Center was this? Despite her inclination to leave in situations such as these she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan Dr. Koga."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Thank you for your very kind reviews, I love hearing from my readers. 

Please feel free to add any suggestions you have to your reviews or correct any grammer errors that you may come across.Questions and flames are welcome as well.As written in my previous chapters I'm a new writer, my writting has been limited to essays and reports which is why I'm looking forward to this story in hopes of improving my writting style.

Thanks

M.J


	4. Searching for Sunlight

Kagome wandered the halls early in the morning unable to truly grasp that she had a home and a job, something that she had acquired in one bold act. The long corridors seemed cold this morning. A few doors here and there were scattered throughout the hallway. The walls were of a soft cream and the flooring looked pearly white.

According to Sango the Center had only been up and running for only about a year now which would account for the small number of patients. Dr. Ookami and Sango had gone to school back east and after graduation andteamed up to open this Center here in California. Dr. Ookami was experimenting with a different approach to depression therapy. With Kagome's limited knowledge on the subject she didn't press to what he was experimenting with.

Ahead of her there was a small boy sitting in front of what she assumed was his door. Yesterday she had seen the same young boy walking with Dr. Ookami, the boy hadspotted her and with a quick hushed comment to the doctor beside him the pair swerved and headed for her. She ended up taking a walk with the two of them, neither had spoken to her and Kagome found it rather odd but kept it to herself. Hearing her coming down the hallway the boy looked up from the floor with wide eyes and a blush stained his cheeks.

"Hey there, is everything ok? Why are you outside your room, aren't you cold?"

His green eyes blinked but he didn't say anything. Instead he stood pushing the door open behind him and motioned for her to follow. Unsure what to do she gave the boy the benefit of the doubt and followed him into the room.

The room was similar to Kagome's room except for the cartoon posters and numerous drawings littering the floor. The boy searched the drawing covered floor until he found what he was looking for, he held it up proudly. The boy smiled happily as Kagome examined the portrait. A giggle escaped her lips as she looked back to the boy.

"Is that me and you walking? Kind-of like yesterday right?"

"You remembered me from yesterday?" Green eyes watched her carefully.

"Of course I did. How could any girl in her right mind forget such a cute little face like yours? My name's Kagome, what's yours?" She offered her hand to the young boy who shyly shook it.

"Shippo" he said with a blush.

"Nice to meet you Shippo. How would you like to come with me on my walk this morning? Since I just arrived here I don't know my way around I could use a good guide."

"S-sure." Shippo blushed at his own stuttering. Kagome gave him a warm smile and held out her hand again. His small hand tenderly touched hers as the two of them headed out the door.

Shippo smiled at the woman beside him. "You're really nice. Can I show you a surprise?"

"Of course Shippo I would love that."

He led her to the back of the compound his face plastered with the largest grin ever. "I come here all the time, but I don't know how to take care of it so I think its dead."

Pondering at what possible meaning that held she looked ahead. Kagome spotted a small line of trees at the back edge, but something looked wrong. The trees were arranged giving it a look as if there was a space between the trees and the back fence. Shippo led her to a small break in the trees revealing a small rusted gate. Unlatching the small lock Shippo opened the gate and beckoned her inside.

A small over grown lawn spread before her revealing a secret garden of sorts. Weed filled flower beds were placed throughout the small area. Kagome could only imagine the beauty this place could hold were it properly taken care of. Shippo's hand took her own once again and led her deeper into the strange and over grown garden.

A bench lay hidden behind a large bush and with that the pair of them sat and Shippo blushed at the silence. Kagome didn't say anything either but she made sure to give Shippo a dazzling smile in thanks for sharing this place with her.

Pondering Kagome broke the silence, "Don't worry Shippo the garden isn't dead, for if it were there wouldn't even be any weeds here. Say Shippo I have an idea. How about we fix this place up and make it into a real secret garden?"

She and the boy hopped off the bench to survey what could be done about repairing the garden.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Thank you for choosing American Airlines, we apologize for the short delay. We will begin boarding shortly. Thank you." 

The J.F.K airport was over flowing with people today. Everywhere he looked he saw happy couples and families embracing and saying hellos and goodbyes.

_Keh._

No one was able to see him off, not that he would admit he cared. Sesshomaru had business as usual and Rin worked as his private assistant, his mother was visiting friends in Maine, leaving him here alone waiting for his flight. He idly wondered if Kikyou were alive if she would have taken a day off work to see him off. Here he was boarding a flight for California, he felt as though he were running away from his problems. He knew Rin was just looking out for him but he was still reluctant to go.

What did they want from him?

Did they really think that he would be able to forget Kikyou's death that easily?

The Watson Mental Health Center was waiting for him, an experimental type of depression therapy. He remembered the young Doctor Ookami proposing the idea in New York but was refused; Inuyasha had been one of the doctors who had remained indifferent to his cause. Both he and Ookami had graduated the same year but Ookami's unorthodox approach to therapy made many companies wary of hiring him.

_Kikyou would have loved Central Park this time of year._ He thought randomly.

New York companies preferred to stick with the old fashioned approach with a strict doctor patient barrier. Ookami was now going back to New York to present his findings in hopes of setting up yet another Center on the east coast, wishful thinking in Inuyasha's opinion. Yet Inuyasha was curious to see the outcome of the experiment first hand. He found it ironic that he would be taking Ookami's place treating his depression patients when he himself was lost in his own misery.

_Kikyou always pushed me to do better, she rarely smiled but when she did I always smiled back._

Sick of watching the people around him he opted to watch the clock tick.

* * *

Boarding the waiting plane his eyes traveled the length of the plane watching as various families got situated for the long flight. Parents reassured their finicky children to the safety of the aircraft. 

_Kikyou hadn't wanted kids at the time. I doubt she would have ever wanted kids as much as I did._

Taking his seat in first class Inuyasha gazed out the window wondering if the plane crashed weather or not he would care.

"Hey, what's waiting for you in California?"

"Another chance" was his automatic response.

He turned to see a young woman around her twenties sitting beside him. She had dusty brown hair with natural gold highlights and emerald green eyes. With her olive complexion she was remarkably beautiful. Obviously Spanish in heritage he was somewhat surprised to see her finger was unadorned with a diamond band.

"You can call me Amy. What is your name? Seeing how we're stuck with one another for about six hours" she justsat smiling brightly at him.

"My names Inuyasha Takahashi and what is your reason for flying this morning?" He answered politely, no use in offending someone your next to on a flight across the country.

"I've always wanted to learn how to surf, so California here I come. I figured that Hawaii was to cliché."

"True enough."

Inuyasha sighed deeply, he wasn't in the mood for her cheerful manner and brought his attention to the book sitting in his lap. He took a deep breath, oh how he hated flying.

He knew the flight wouldn't be to bad considering she hadn't turned out to be some overly fat man wanting to share his cream puffs with Inuyasha.

_Kikyou always had me on a strict diet even though her figure was flawless._

As he braced himself for the odd sensation of take off Inuyasha stared out the small window as the ground dropped below the aircraft. New York City spread below him, he was finally leaving it behind. He would try his best to accept Kikyou's death and start over in California.

_Yeah...right._

New home.

New job.

New patients.

New life.

_Not likely._

All of it was simply another chance to fail in Inuyasha's eyes. Lords he was pathetic.

_Kikyou, I still can't believe you're gone. I'm so sorry that I failed you. Please forgive me._

With half lidded eyes his book and neighbor were forgotten as memories flooded his mind.

* * *

"Ok Shippo we have a lot of work to do today. I'll head out to get some gardening tools mean while why don't you draw me a picture of what you think the garden should look like."

"Sure thing Kagome, hurry back."

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews. You have no idea how happy they make me when i read them. I hope that you'll bear with me as I need to get some backround information in before I can start any interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome.

I promise that next chapter they'll meet. As the story progresses I aim for the chapters to be longer so please once again bear with me. Thank you my reviewers for you support, it really warms the heart to think anyone would like my story I was afraid of rejection.

Thanks

M.J

thank you: **chii576****Hikari's-dark-side-08****, Sara, inuschopstiks, animefan103, Akileh, ****Fantastical Queen Ebony Black****DarkRoxy**


	5. Breathing Fresh Air

The hum of the plane's engine was drowned out by the baby crying four seats back. Inuyasha looked around the cabin startled from his nap. The seats were comfortable enough but they just had to be that ugly orange and brown color even in first class. It didn't help that he was having a hell of a time trying to pop his poor ears. Resting his chin on his hand he stared at the expanse of ground that lay out beneath them, his ears occasionally twitching. He watched as they swiftly passed over miles at a time. He felt like they weren't moving at all.

"Hey you like you could use a stick of gum to pop those cute little doggy ears of yours" offered Amy.

Grumbling his thanks he popped the Winterfresh™ gum in his mouth and chewed, happy to be rid of his headache.

Amy turned to the slightly temperamental man beside her.

_Jesus this man is to depressing he needs to liven up some._

Trying to initiate another conversation that would last more then a few sentences she came up with a great idea.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Doctor."

When he made no move to elaborate she tried again.

_Strike one, ok Amy don't give up now._

"That must be very rewarding job." She smiled hopefully.

Inuyasha didn't reply, his job had cost him his marriage, cost his wife her life.

"My wife left me because I spent too much time working, she couldn't put up with being second-best." _Not a total lie,_ he thought.

"Oh."_ Shit way to go girl._

"Was she really?"

"Really what?" he asked annoyed.

"Second-best?"

Inuyasha scowled at the thought.

Amy smiled at his lack of answer, "I'm a dancer, but right now I teach, or rather taught, dance school for young girls."

"What do you mean rather?" _Anything to get her off the subject of Kikyou._

"Oh I quite it just wasn't cutting it, so I packed my bags and here I am on my way to beautiful California."

"It's amazing that you can just get up and leave like that, I could never do that."

_Not that my family would have cared anyways_.

"Well of course not, you got people you'd leave behind. I never have, so it's easy for me I don't have anything tying me down. I like it that way makes everything just that much more unpredictable."

She was right he did have a family still; they had set this whole trip up to get him back on his feet. He and his brother had never been on friendly terms but he was making the effort, Inuyasha would try to, he owed his brother that much.

Why hadn't he seen it?

They all cared but thought that staying out of his way would help. Inuyasha suddenly found himself very grateful to his family.

"Where in California are you going to stay?" Inuyasha asked now curious about the woman beside him.

"No idea I just go where my feet take me. How bout you, you said you were going there to start over, so you must have something waiting or rather someone waiting."

_Keh, someone...yeah right._

"Yea my sister-in-law set up a job for my in a small medical center" Inuyasha answered dodging the question somewhat.

"Where? Maybe I'd stop by sometime, it'd be nice to have a friend on the Pacific side."

Amy was looking forward to befriending this dog eared man next to her. And it was true it would be nice to have and friendly face even if it was currently scowling.

"It's near LAX, somewhere in Huntington Beach I think, I'm not quite sure where though. I didn't really look into it."

* * *

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS WE WILL BE LANDING FOR A SHORT LAY-OVER IN LAS VEGAS NEVADA, FROM HERE IT WILL BE A SHORT 45 MINUTE FLIGHT. PLEASE EXCUSE THIS INCONVENIENCE."

"How about we go get a drink?"

"Sounds good to me I need off this plane." Oh Lord how he hated flying.

* * *

Two months had passed since Kagome had made arrangements with Koga to work and live at the Center. It was already feeling like a home to her. She and the young patient Shippo had been given permission to revive the small garden in the back. Shippo had dutifully named it 'Shippo and Kagome's Secret Garden'. It wasn't much of a secret considering he would tell any ear that would listen.

"Knock, knock. Hey Kagome how about we go get some ice cream before I leave for my flight today?"

Koga Ookami and Kagome had become fast friends. As it turned out he was married, to Ayame, whom Kagome had met a few days after moving into the Center. She was exceedingly sweet and was at the same time over protective of her dear husband. She and Kagome became well acquainted over the short two months but once Ayame declared them good friends she, Kagome, and Sango could be seen terrorizing the local mall on their days off. Ayame worked at a medical supply store, which was how she and Koga had first met.

Today he was leaving for New York to meet with some business men about the possibility of opening another Center on the East coast. Kagome was vaguely aware that the replacement doctor had arrived.

She had been so busy with Shippo in the garden she barely had enough time to take a shower before she nodded off. She felt bad that she hadn't been awake to meet him when he arrived. To ease her conscience she argued that he would have been far to tired from the journey to bother with little old her.

"That sounds great Koga let me get ready."

Kagome met Koga, Ayame, and Sango in the living room of the staff house and they headed down Main Street to the local ice cream parlor. The day was warm and the ocean breeze kept the air cool. People crowed the small walkway on their way to and from the sparkling water and hot sand. Turning the corner they all agreed to a table outside and gave Koga their orders and waited for him outside.

"Ayame what is the new doctor that's taking over for Koga like, I didn't get a chance to meet him this morning?"

Ayame shrugged. "Koga never really mentioned it, and I didn't push the subject."

"Sango do you know him?"

"Yeah, his name is Inuyasha Takahashi, he's an amazing doctor really a bit temperamental but who wouldn't when you have a witch as you wife. He graduated with like a 5.0 GPA."

"Witch of a wife?"

"Yeah, I forget her name but she was like a stone pillar, but he must have found something to love in her, I mean why else would he marry something like that."

"Geez Sango I doubt she was that bad."

"No actually she was. Heart of ice that woman."

The three friends looked up to Koga who stood standing with their orders.

"Sango you shouldn't talk like that about her. I got news from Takahashi's sister-in-law that she passed away some two months ago."

_That must have been hard on him,_ thought Kagome.

"Do you think it will be ok for him to take over, I mean I just don't feel that comfortable with a stranger running things here" questioned Kagome.

"Well, Inuyasha his one of the best you should give him a chance. His sister-in-law said he just needed to get back on his feet after his wife died. Besides I'm sure Sango will just naturally take over most of the stuff anyway."

"What about me? What am I going do around here while you're gone?"

"Just assist Inuyasha until he gets a feel for things."

"Have you figured out what you're going to say to the other doctors back in New York?"

"Not a clue, but don't worry it will come to me."

Kagome didn't ask anymore questions given enough to think about.

_What happened to Dr. Takahashi's wife?_

She just sat there eating her ice cream pondering the thought.

What was this Inuyasha guy going to be like?

Would he be able to do this type of new therapy?

She was so confused.

"Oh Kagome before I forget I wanted to warn you about a small chip in he shoulder."

Kagome eyed him warily, "What kind of chip?"

"Nothing you'll see when he gets here, don't worry Kagome he won't be mean or grumpy to patients if that's what your thinking he's totally professional."

"Hey Koga what does this Inuyasha guy look like?" she asked curious.

"A mutt."

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the small room that would be his home for whatever length of time Ookami was gone. Nothing compared to his home back in New York but he wasn't going to complain. Sitting on the edge of the bed he sighed.

Amy had come with him to the Center just to check it out since she didn't have any place to be right away. She was currently wondering about, he would go find her in a little bit.

As the thought passed through his mind she came waltzing into the room with her silly little grin that contrasted to his frown.

"I found the address at the front counter. I'll write as soon as I settle down. Why don't you give me your cell number to, just in case."

"You know where you're heading yet?"

"Not a clue but I was thinking maybe New Port or Sunset beach since their both near by it would make it easier to keep in touch. Well I guess I'll get out of your hair for now. See ya' Yash."

All Inuyasha could was blink, _did she just call me Yash?_

* * *

Tired of sitting down he opted for a walk around the Center to help him get a feel of the layout. He heard a small commotion downstairs and went to investigate.

Ookami and three women stood out front talking happily.

He recognized both Ookami and Taijya but the other to women he had never seen before.

"We'll miss you Koga, Ayame. You guys make sure to give us a call when you land so we can tell the patients. Shippo's worried about you guys too."

"Don't worry Kagome we'll be fine and we'll defiantly call. We'd better be off then."

Taijya and another woman remained behind as Ookami and who he assumed to be his wife hopped into a waiting taxi and with a quick wave they were gone. With a snort he continued on his walk. It didn't last long as the two women became aware of his presence.

"You must be Inuyasha Takahashi right? My name's Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Taijya."

"Nice to see you again Taijya, good to meet you Higurashi." He brushed them off and continued on his walk. He had enough of bubbly women for one day.

"Geez that must be the chip in the shoulder Koga was talking about. What's his problem?"

"Don't pay it any mind Kagome, Koga said he just lost his wife he's probably still brooding over it. Just let it go, Koga said it wouldn't get in the way of his work and I believe him. Shall we get back to work?"

"Yea sure."

* * *

It didn't take long to notice he kept running into that girl Higurashi. He also had a hard time not noticing her long black hair and soft warm eyes that smiled when ever they met his own eyes. She was petite with fillings be-fit a woman her age. She couldn't be a day over twenty that he was sure of. When she walked she had a slight sway in her hips and her steps were light, so he had her pegged as a happy-go-lucky girl without much trauma in her life.

_Ok first of all I just met this wench and already I'm deciphering her walk. Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with me, it must have been the flight that knocked my senses off balance._

He caught a whiff of her gentle scent of flowers and juniper trees.

_Shit, she smells really good._

She passed by with a cheerful smile. He turned as she passed.

"Kagome Higurashi right?"

"Huh? Oh…yes."

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier today it was rude of me. I'm still a little out of it since the flight." Inuyasha's voice was coolly disinterested.

"That's good to know. Are you feeling better then?"

"Yes thank you. Please pass the message to Ms. Taijya as well."

"I'll do that. I need to get back to work but perhaps we can talk after hours? You're staying on site right?"

"Yes I am. Can I assume that you live on site as well?"

"Yup. I'll see you later tonight Dr. Takahashi"

At the awkward silence that followed Kagome smiled brightly again and headed down the hallway once again.

_He's not so bad. I think he's just lonely without his wife, that's all._

Well she was just going to have to find a way to cheer him up.


	6. Muddy Thoughts

The small green lawn was warm from the sunlight of mid-day. She loved California, no where else would you find sunlight like this, everything here was always fresh and bright even in the winter time.

Yet the weather no longer suited her mood. Her latest run in with a certain doctor and put her in a rather foul mood. She had been helping the patients who had been with her in the garden back to their rooms when she had bumped into the dog eared doctor. She offered to cook him some lunch but he said that he had other plans. She had caught him eating yet another bowel of instant ramen. It was rather uncommon for people to dislike and avoid her. Inuyasha was just plain confusing her with his cold behavior towards her.

Had she done something to upset him?

She sure as hell couldn't think of any reason he had to dislike her already, it had only been two weeks since he arrived. Koga had called this morning; many patients had woken up early to wish him luck in New York. Now that she thought about it, it was about that time when Inuyasha had started acting impolite again. Brushing it off as his probably normal behavior Kagome went back to work intent on finishing weeding the main flower bed.

But still, why wouldn't that nagging feeling leave her alone?

Why did he leave New York anyway?

Was it because his wife had passed away?

She knew Inuyasha's sister-in-law had set this job up for him, but what happened to his other job?

It was useless to think about it there would be no way for her to find out unless she asked him but she highly doubted he would even spare her a glance. Bringing her mind back to her garden she sighed contently at the peace gardening always gave her. She loved the feeling of the warm earth in her hands.

* * *

_What the hell I'm I doing here? I don't want to be here, but Rin was right I needed to get out but I don't know. Going across the country like this seems a little extreme._

Inuyasha walked down the empty white hallway on his way to the next patient's room. Rin had been right, as promised he only had a few patients to tend to with on site. He was living in a separate building adjacent to the main house of the Center. He couldn't really complain about the living conditions.

Koga said that he would be allowed to decorate or paint his room to his tastes but Inuyasha opted to leave it bare. Softly knocking on the door in front of him he opened it slowly putting his facade back on to face the depressed woman inside, she had enough problems, and she didn't need his problems.

Koga had instructed him to keep the sessions short or long depending on the patient's desire. Lucky for him his second visit with her had been short and he was technically free for the rest of the day unless a patient called for him. Glancing to the clock beside his bed he frowned.

_It's only two thirty in the afternoon, what the hell I'm I going to do the rest of the day?_ _I never had this kind-of time when Kikyou was alive, how fucking ironic._

Explore.

Seemed logical enough considering the warm weather, perhaps it could lift his mood. Making his way down the stairs to fresh air he kept his pace leisurely, it's not like he had anywhere to be anyway.

Inuyasha let his thoughts run wild with 'what if this' and 'what if that'.

He made a large loop around the buildings but as he neared the back of the property he spotted a group of trees lined against a small white fence protecting whatever lay within from onlookers. Curiosity sparked he silently strode to the half hidden entrance. Unlatching the lock he stepped inside.

It was like stepping into a home and garden magazine. Spread around him was a bright garden with a small green lawn and perfectly manicured flowers tactfully arranged in various flower beds throughout the hidden garden. A hill rested on the far side of the garden with a rather large willow tree shading the whole of the hill, the perfect picnic spot. A bench stood out in the middle of the yard, roses had been carved into the stone.

A soft humming came to his ears spinning around to find its source he spotted a young woman kneeling on the earth carefully weeding the flower bed in front of her. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She wore shorts that showed perfectly shaped legs with visible signs of living near the beach. Her body over all was small compared to his. Her soft humming seemingly entranced him and he found himself speechless at the beauty before him.

As if sensing a disturbance in her peaceful garden Kagome turned to meet the intruder. Inuyasha saw her barely disguised shock of seeing him standing there.

An awkward moment passed between the two, "I….uhh…I was just passing by when I saw the fence. I was curious to see what was inside. I didn't mean to intrude." He stuffed his hands into his pants pocket. When had he regressed to a school boy stuttering in front a crush?

"That's ok; it's open to the public. How do you like it here at the Center? Everything is up to par I hope, everything sitting well with you?"

"No, no…everything just fine. This different approach to therapy is intriguing." _Great job Yash, talk about work why don't you._

"I thought it was odd too when I first came here."

"When did you start working here?"

"Oh about three months ago I guess. I was between homes had stumbled on a job here and Koga allowed me to live on site." _Ok why did I just tell him that?_

She smiled brightly as him despite herunhappy memories.

"Right. So uh is this your garden?"

"Technically it's not mine but Shippo first showed it to me. It was over grown, so Koga let me and Shippo bring it back to life. Sometimes he'll bring patients here to help them relax."

"You've done a great job it looks beautiful. I'm surprised you could grow so many types of flowers so fast."

"Well, many of the plants were bought and just planted here as they are but on the other side of the garden is where we planted the seeds."

"Perhaps I could take…"

"Hey Kagome you in there?" Interrupted Shippo from the fence. Inuyasha was flustered at the interruption in his conversation with Kagome. He made his way up the short path to the gate passing the young boy as he went.

"Well then I guess I'll be on my way it was nice talking to you." With a quick wave he disappeared out the fence.

* * *

As the day progressed more and more patients came to join her in Shippo in the small hidden garden.

"Kagome, quick come over here and check this out. It's amazing." She stood from her current spot tending to the daisies, searching for the voice that called her.

Her eyes skated across the small garden to where Shippo was waving at her enthusiastically, a few of the other patients had gathered to where the young boy was.

"Whatcha' got there Shippo?"

"Look! Look!"

Following his line of sight Kagome could see many little sprouts against the dark soil of the flower bed. This is where they had planted the blueberry bushes.

Kagome had checked a book out of the library about gardening in the winter, which held the suggestion of blueberry bushes. _The blueberry bush is a rewarding shrub in that it has lovely white flowers in the spring, blueberries in the summer and brilliant red foliage in the fall. In the winter, its red stems and unique shape is a lovely addition to your garden._

Yes it would be the perfect addition to their garden. Kagome looked up at the people surrounding the budding plants. She agreed with Sango that the gardening had a positive effect of many of the patients here. She couldn't miss this opportunity to put in a saying her grandmother taught her.

"Even in the cold of winter, beauty can grow."

Shippo and the others nodded in agreement understanding her meaning. Slowly they departed from the small seedlings and returned to their respective sides of the garden to reflect on what she had said.

_Soon it's going to get colder. Most of the people here will stay indoors then. I'll have the garden to myself more and more._

Inuyasha watched from the gate. He, at first, disliked the idea of the patients gardening but reminded himself they needed something to take their minds off the demons of their past and present. He too needed time to think but instead of working with the flowers as Kagome did he settled for watching her and the others putter around the garden.

_It's been two weeks since I first arrived here. I'm in the first stages of trust with the patients but Kagome is a whole different story. She's…odd. She always has that goofy grin, always with her 'hellos' and 'good evenings'. I've pretty much just brushed her and Sango off and kept to myself, but I have to admit I'm starting to not like my own company. _

Kagome spotted the brooding doctor.

"Good afternoon Dr. Takahashi. Would you like to join us in the garden?"

Looking up from his thoughts he was surprised she had noticed him standing there.

"Thank you for the offer but I need to be getting back to some paperwork. By the way Kagome that was a beautiful saying."

"Dr. Takahashi, wait." She quickly chased after the retreating doctor.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her courteously.

Kagome saw through mister polite act.

"Dr. Taka.."

"Inuyasha."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't call me Dr. Takahashi, call me Inuyasha."

"Oh. Inuyasha please this evening, let me cook you some real dinner. Ever since you've arrived here all you've been eating is ramen."

"I suppose if you're going to continue to insist I can not decline. Thank you. I'll see you later this evening, now if you'll excuse me."

_He's so cold. Why? So distant. How can I help him if he won't let me?_

* * *

Inuyasha closed the door to his room. His amber gaze traced the contours of the room. He spotted the letter he had found in his mail box earlier this morning. Anything to get his mid off his misrey.Amy hadn't forgotten about him after all.

"Dear Yash,

Is everything going ok at the Center? I hope so. It took some time but I've settled on a small apartment in Sunset Beach. It's truly amazing, it's like the beach is my back yard. Last night I saw the most spectacular sunset, you would not believe the gorgeous orange, yellow, and red colors that painted the sky. I could even see small islands dotting the horizon. Every sunset I've seen since I've arrived here as been even more stunning then the last, each flawless, and each perfectly unique.

I'm positive that I prefer the Pacific to the Atlantic. The waters here are warmer then back east, and the waves. You have to see the waves, there is a surfer riding each incoming wave. Even just from watching you can see such poetry in the way the maneuver over the water, like a ballet. I've already gotten myself this hunk of instructor and tomorrow will be my first day in the waves.

I remember that when I visited the Center was rather close to the beach maybe we could arrange a meeting at the Huntington Pier. Either way I hope whatever was bugging you on the plane has resolved itself, unless the problem was me, if that's the case then your problems here to stay. Keep in touch.

Amy"

_My problems haven't resolved Amy. They'll always be with me but maybe I can find someone to share them with someday. Maybe._

* * *

I'm so excited that I've gotten the number of reviews that I have. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Please don't hesitate to add your suggestions to the story, I welcome flames as well, but if you insist on flaming then please tell me what it is you dislike so that I can make the story more enjoyable for you.

Thank You

M.J A big huge to those who have reviewed.


	7. Tip of the Iceberg

"Amy,

I'm glad to hear from you. I assume that everything went smoothly with moving in and whatnot. Unfortunately I have been quite busy with the transfer paperwork and haven't been able to see those sunsets for myself. I would definitely love to meet you for lunch or dinner which ever you prefer. The other members of the staff here are mainly Sango Taijya and Kagome Higurashi. There are a number of medical students but the small number of patients here keep the staff level low. I'm sure that if you need a few extra dollars I can arrange something for you here. Excuse me if that was assuming too much but I don't know your financial situation. Give me call once you've settled into your new apartment and we'll do lunch, or dinner, which ever to want.

Inuyasha Takahashi"

Amy smiled as the letter, to think she had met this man on an airplane and now they were pen pals.

_I'll take you up on your offer Yash and I'll get to bottom of what was wrong with you on the plane. Whether or not you like it I'm your friend now and I'm not going to stop until I see you properly hooked up._

Amy giggled, she was already using beach lingo. She really loved it here.

"Amy come quick the sun is starting to set."

Amy stood from her place on the bed heading towards the small balcony. Her new home was situated atop a one car garage which contained only her newly purchased surf board. Wood stairs led to the front door which opened directly into a cozy living area with the 'kitchen' against the right wall. A doorway to the left of the refrigerator led to the only room. The inside of the room was decorated with only a bed and an old dresser. She didn't mind the age, she was just happy to have one. She would go shopping at Ikea when see found one near by. Her room had two other doors, one that led to the incredibly small bathroom and the other to her balcony over looking the beach.

Waiting for her was a tall darkly tanned skinned man, around his late twenties. He had pearly white teeth and muscles to make any woman swoon.

"Coming Jason. Wow look at the surf."

"You have surfin' on the brain?"

"Totally dude. Just kidding. Living in New York you don't get these kinds of waves, or sunsets for that matter. I'm still learning though."

"Learnin'? I don't think that what we were doin' this morning could be considered learnin' to surf, more like hittin' on your instructor."

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

"That it did, that it did." Jason replied with a smirk.

Amy plopped herself down right into her instructors lap to watch the rest of the sunset. _I could get used to this._

"Hey Jason, how bout later you could give me a nice warm massage? My neck and shoulders are all stiff from practicing paddling out" she gave him a suggestive little smirk.

His hands snaked around her waist. _Oh yes I could defiantly get used to this. _

* * *

Inuyasha huffed, currently he was sitting at the kitchen table attempting to enjoy his favorite ramen cup but Sango and Kagome were having the in-depth intellectual conversation of the year.

"Dark chocolate" screamed Sango.

"Milk chocolate" answered Kagome.

"Dark chocolate"

"Milk chocolate"

"Dark"

"Milk"

"I'm telling you Kagome dark chocolate has a much richer taste then that wimpy milk chocolate."

"Are you kidding me Sango milk chocolate is incredibly smooth and melts in you mouth. It is defiantly the best."

"No more people say…"

"WILL YOU WENCHS PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS?! I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE."

Met with silence Inuyasha opened his eyes to glimpse the girls' reaction. He found himself looking into the angry glares of two women. It was only at this time did he realize that he was outnumbered. Inuyasha mumbled a quick 'Keh' in an attempt to ward off the fierce looks and stood to finish eating in his room. As he was walking up the stair he could hear them continue with their argument. _Women._

* * *

Inuyasha closed the door to his room in hopes of blocking out the two women downstairs. He glanced down to the ramen cup in his hand suddenly at a loss of an appetite.

He shook his from side to side, when had he ever given up ramen?

Resuming his dinner he sat on the bed facing his dresser. Perched on top of the dark wood furniture was the wedding picture of Kikyou and him. Kikyou had an elaborate white dress while Inuyasha wore a traditional tuxedo.

_Keh, I remember that day, she was so beautiful. She smiled on that day, she rarely ever smiled. Seeing her smile like that gave me hope for our future together. I was wrong though, nothing seemed to go right after that day. The flight to our honeymoon was delayed three times because of bad weather, and it rained for the next three days. Even though she was smiling, she…she didn't look happy. I knew I was rushing into things by proposing but…but she needed me. Or at lest I thought she did. Even after everything I still wanted our marriage to work. Until death due us part…_

There was a soft knock at his door that tore his gaze from the picture. His faced hardened, refusing to let anyone see him in weakness. The door revealed Kagome.

"Hey."

"You need something?" He asked curtly.

"I wanted to apologize to you on behalf of me and Sango."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it, good night."

And with a flick of his wrist Inuyasha closed the door ending the conversation.

Kagome carefully took each step as she descended the stairs not sure what to make of her brief talk with Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome is something wrong?"

"Yeah actually, its Inuyasha, I just don't understand him. Sometimes his this incredibly polite doctor and other times his this rude jerk. He's like on constant PMS or something."

"I'm sure it is nothing to that extent for so many reasons. Maybe he's polite during the day to seem more professional and what you saw tonight was his true nature" replied Sango in a serious manner.

Both women looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"No but really Kagome maybe you just have a knack for finding him at a bad time. Maybe he's still mourning over his wife."

"I forgot that, you're right. Poor guy. Was she really as mean as you made her out to be?"

"Well that depends. When I met her at some function or another she seemed so…so cold, like nothing could hold her interest and she went through life being bored; or something to that extent."

"Gee Sango some psychoanalyst you are."

"Low blow Kagome. Rumors after they were married were that she was only in it for the money. They say that her family was having a hard time keeping up with all the law school bills. I mean you'd think if she were dating Inuyasha she'd have quite a bit of pocket change, but I guess not."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying Inuyasha is some rich boy, aside from him being a doctor?"

"Oh yeah he was born into wealth. His father was Inutashio Takahashi, a top business man in Japan before he retired and relocated to New York. Yes, Inuyasha has it made just for having the last name Takahashi."

"Wow. Then don't you find it weird that Inuyasha would be working here? I mean wouldn't he prefer something a little more umm…refined?"

"Kagome what are you talking about? This is Inuyasha, his response to most questions is 'Keh', refined my ass."

Giggling Kagome took her leave of Sango. She headed later for her room thinking happily of the cozy comforter that awaited her. Solving Inuyasha would have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came and still Kagome was no closer to deciphering the recluse doctor.

Despite the fact that the news stations claimed it to be winter Kagome just didn't see it. The air was warm and the sunlight was bright and clear as she made her way to the 'hidden' garden.

California was indeed odd, the calendar said December but the sunlight said June, apparently the golden state didn't have any seasons.

Today she was meeting Shippo in the garden for a quick checkup on the newest additions. Kagome's watch read six thirty, Shippo would be coming soon, that boy kept the strangest hours. She had suggested meeting early that why she could focus her day on starting a conversation with Dr. Takahashi. Speaking of which, she caught a glimpse of silver hair as she turned the final corner that led to the back of the compound.

"Shippo what are you doing out here so early."

"I'm meeting Kagome to check on the garden. She doesn't have time to work in it. She's gunna tell me what needs to be done today."

"Why are you meeting her this early in the morning runt?"

"Hey don't call him that."

Both Shippo and Inuyasha looked up to see a frowning Kagome turn the corner.

"Yea! Don't call me that."

"Quit runt."

"And what are you doing up this early Inuyasha?"

"Keh. None of your business."

"Then why Shippo and I are awake is no concern of yours."

"Score one for Kagome" squealed Shippo.

"Fine wench you don't have to come to breakfast then."

"What do you mean breakfast?"

"I was going to invite you and Sango to have breakfast on Main Street this morning as an apology for last night. But you…"

"Then what are we still doing here? Main Street opens at like five, you go wake Sango so I can show Shippo what he needs to do in the garden."

Without letting Inuyasha respond she scooped up Shippo and disappeared into the garden.

"What did I just get myself in to?"

Inuyasha sauntered back to the staff building.

Sango agreed to join them at breakfast and quickly did her morning rounds. By the time Sango had finished Kagome was cleaned up and ready to go. The girls met Inuyasha downstairs and they decided to walk the short distance rather then waste gas.

The walk there was peaceful with polite talk about work and Kagome's random comments about this or that. It took an estimated ten minutes to arrive at the Sugar Shack.

"Hi my name is Miroku, I'll be your server this beautiful morning, yet I must say that this morning's sunrise pales in comparison to you two young ladies. Perhaps I can start you with some drinks or maybe dinner later tonight?" Miroku offered a very suggestive wink to both Sango and Kagome. Sango's fist flew connecting to the servers head, "fair enough ladies, what would you three like to drink?"

He took their orders and left them in relative peace, meaning as he passed he whispered corny pick-up line after corny pick-up line in Sango's ear.

"You know pervert, we run a mental health center, we could give you a free check up."

"That would be lovely, so long as it is this beauty I see before me that does the testing."

Miroku picked up Sango's hand and gently, causing an involuntary blush from Sango. Miroku brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Pervert" she whispered, but she made no move to remove her hand.

"Just bring us our food" demanded Inuyasha.

"Wow, never knew you to have a temper Takahashi."

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see who had spoken while Sango conversed with the perverted yet persistent Miroku.

"Amy?"

Standing before the table was a young woman with wet hair and a wet suit stripped to her waist showing her black bikini top. She had a good figure with newly tanning skin and a fit body that spoke of time in the gym. 'Amy' had mischievous green eyes that held something akin to wisdom, or it could have been Kagome's imagination.

"In the flesh, what brings you here so bright and early?"

"Having breakfast with my colleagues, and you?"

"Just finished my second surf lesson. This is Jason, my instructor."

Jason stood to the right of Amy holding their surf boards. He was tall with just the right amount of muscles.

Amy thought for a second, then pointing to Kagome, "let me guess…you're Kagome correct?"

"Yes, its nice to meet you…"

"Amy, just call me Amy."

"…Amy. How did you know my name and how do you know Inuyasha?"

"Oh, Yash you dog you, on first name basis already. He told me, he mentions you often."

"Amy, we've only written to each other once since we got here."

Kagome blushed brightly, a funny feeling stirred in her mind as she sighted Inuyasha's own light blush.

"Amy! Look what you've done, you've embarrassed them, and naughty Amy"scolded Jason, "just for that you get to do a pier swim."

"Jason you meanie. Fine, fine, I'll leave them be. But seriously Yash give me a call so we can catch up."

"Bye Amy."

"Bye Yash, Kagome."

A moment of silence passed as Sango blushed at Miroku again before she lightly slapped him and told him to get back to work.

"Inuyasha, who was that?"

"Her name's Amy, I met her on the flight from New York. We got to talking and I guess we're friends."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, well I don't really know a whole lot about her."

"Oh…"

Miroku decided to interrupt "Breakfast is served."

"Thanks Miroku."

"No need to thank me dear Sango, it would be my pleasure to devote myself to serving you the rest of my life…"

"Pervert!"

Inuyasha sighed. _Must be all this sun. Are all Californians crazy?_

His gaze settled on Kagome before he turned back to his pancakes.

_Its going to be a long…long day._


	8. Just the Beginning

Breakfast didn't get much more interesting. Main Street was already up and running this early in the morning. Various types of beach goers were moving about excitedly. Inuyasha felt himself staring at a young couple across the street holding hands.

_Kikyou…_

A 'HEY YASH' was accompanied with a bop on the head courtesy of Amy.

When had she gotten back?

"When did you come back Amy?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh…sorry"

"No problem I was just chatting to Kagome here and she tells me you can be a grade A ass sometimes."

Inuyasha gave a blushing Kagome a shocked glance.

"Did she now?"

"No, but something tells me you are being mean…so in order to make up for your behavior you should pick up the check."

"Fine whatever."

"No, Inuyasha you don't have to do that I can pay for myself" interjected Kagome looking slightly flustered.

"No wench I said I'd get it so shut up about it."

"Inuyasha no really I'd rather I pay from myself. I don't need your hand outs!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha's amber eyes glazed over in memory.

* * *

"Let me handle it, Kikyou really its not that much, consider it a loan."

"No Inu, you don't need to pay for my education I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl."

"Kikyou this is too much, you'd be forced to work impossible hours, I won't let you overwork your self."

"I'm not a charity case Inu."

* * *

Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face bringing him back from the past.

"What the hell was that Inuyasha, one moment you're arguing with me the next you're all spaced out?"

"Just…never mind….its nothing."

Kagome frowned; _there he goes again closing himself off from other people_.

Amy gave Kagome a glance, yes she'd work just fine. From Amy's point of view Kagome wouldn't reject the poor grumpy silver haired doctor, and that's just what the doctor needed.

Well no time like the present, she leaned towards Sango to let her in on the little plan.

Sango grinned evilly at the plan, she too thought those two needed to get together and was more then happy to put Amy's plan into affect. With a quick nod to each other as the signal Amy abruptly stood.

"I have the best idea! Why don't you and Kagome come and watch me surf? The day is going to be absolutely beautiful and I already know the surf is good. I'm sure Jason will be more then willing to come back out."

"No" replied Inuyasha curtly.

Amy pouted, "Please, pretty please."

Sango had to lend a hand, "You guys go ahead, besides I can handle the Center for now, it is still early in the morning."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome; she had a look in her eyes that made him shift uncomfortably.

"Wow…really…please Inuyasha, I really want to see her surf."

"Keh."

"YES!" the three women cried simultaneously.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I understand why Amy and Kagome are happy but why are you happy Sango?"

"Oh…no reason…I was hoping to have a little time to myself."

_ Right like I'm going to buy that, I'm not stupid. Their up to something._ Inuyasha glared suspiciously at the three women.

"Kagome, I thought you had too much to do today. Isn't that why you had to show Shippo what needed to be done in the garden, since you couldn't be there?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, you have a garden? Oh you just have to let me come over and see it sometime. I love gardens. I was never able to kept one in New York with all the air pollution and all." Exclaimed Amy happily has she linked arms with Kagome and headed down the street towards the beach exchanging ideas on the perfect flowers.

Inuyasha could swear his eye was twitching, "Hey don't ignore me woman! And Amy, don't you have to go back and get Jason?"

The ex-dancer twirled around, "Oh, that's right I totally forgot. Ok well you two go on ahead and I'll meet you at the pier."

Before either Kagome or Inuyasha could object she had already dashed down the street and out of site. It was then that Sango chose to take her leave as well.

"Well you two, take your time and don't hurry back on my account. You both deserve a break from working so hard." And with a small wave Sango was gone, leaving a stunned couple.

Without a word Inuyasha turned and began walking to the pier. Noticing his quick departure Kagome jogged to catch up.

She stole a glance at the man now walking beside her. In the past it had always been easy for her to get people to open up to her, but Inuyasha, he was different. She wished she could help him; she would if she thought it was possible.

There was no way she was going to get the 'Almighty Inuyasha' to talk to her about his problems.

* * *

Please forgive me for my disappearance, it was partly due to finals week and the other half was that my evil Spanish teacher took away my notebook with my story outline and main conversations in it. Until my mother has time to retrieve it for me this story will have to be on hold. Excuse the mistakes.

Thank You

M.J


	9. ATTN: Important

ATTN: I'm sorry but theundefeatableMJ is going to be carrying on these plots since she did help create them I've been way overwhelmed by everything. They will but for the most part the same stories but she'll most likely develop the characters a little differently and the chapters I have posted my be tweaked


End file.
